Rockin' Sonic and Knuckles
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: So, what would happen if Sonic the Hedehog and Knuckles rock-out on stage? Pretty cool, right? My second Sonic fic, so I hope this will be popular. Enjoy!


My second Sonic fic, but this is a funny one. Suprisingly, I just thought of it after I did my first one, "Love is Like a Battlefield." I hope I caught many of the character's personailities, including Sonic and Knuckles, simply cause this is a Sonic/Knuckles fic, anyhow.

So, I'm hoping this will impress SkytheHawk, Arceus, klonoakazeno and Azure Millenium. Hopefully, this will cause a buzz for all Sonic fanfic authors here. Enjoy!!

* * *

Rockin' Sonic 'n' Knuckles

by: Terrell James

It was a clear afternoon in Station Square, where Amy and Cream were seen in the park, having fun with each other, riding on the swings, and the slide and just joking around with each other, and they saw Tails coming through the park. Amy and Cream greeted him with a wave and he waved them back.

"Hey, guys, whatcha doin'?" asked Tails.

"Me and Cream are just playing around in the park, just hanging out." answered Amy.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, you guys seen the fliers coming around the town?" he asked.

"What fliers?" asked Cream, a little worried.

Tails took out a flyer and it reads: Station Square is putting together a music celebration. Get ready to sing your heart out as either a duo or solo. Big fun, tonight 6:45 pm at Station Square park.

Amy and Cream looked at the flier and said to Tails, "I think that's amazing! You think Sonic will participate?"

"I'm hoping. I haven't exactly shown it to Sonic yet, but you know him. He's always running fast every single time with no time on his hands." Tails said.

"True."

"D-Do I have to sing in front of thousands of people watching? W-What if they don't like me?" asked Cream, fearfully.

"I'm pretty sure they'll like you and that you have an amazing voice, Cream. What's not to like?" said Tails.

"Yeah, and if they don't, I will give them something to like about!" Amy exclaimed, as she took out her Piko Piko hammer.

Tails nervously exclaimed, "Okay, Amy. Let's not cause any trouble with that hammer of yours."

Amy put away her hammer for a while and giggled sheepishly. Then, Tails took out a sign-in sheet and saw everyone participating and he signed himself and Amy in the participation slot. She looked at the participation slot and exclaimed, "Why did you sign us in?"

Tails chuckled nervously and said, "Well, it was kinda Sonic's idea, at first and I didn't feel like I want to sing with you because..."

"Because what?!" Amy snarled.

Tails could see the flare coming from Amy's eyes and he said, "That's why!"

Amy calmed herself down a bit and replied, "Okay, I'm not that offended after all. It's not problem singing with you. So, why didn't you put me and Sonic together?"

Tails lets out a nervous chuckle and shows Amy and Cream the sign-in sheet and sees Sonic's name along with Knuckles' name on there. Cream couldn't believe her eyes and Amy's jaw dropped on the floor and she exclaimed, "KNUCKLES AND SONIC, SINGING?! Are you serious?!"

"Well, I thought it was a good idea for the first time and then it stuck. So, I thought, pretty good idea, right?" asked Tails.

"So, are we capable of doing a duet?" asked Amy.

"Well, see, you don't have to be in the stage to sing. You can also root your friends and family on to see them on stage as an audience if you're not capable of singing, so I think maybe we'll cross each other off the list." said Tails.

"Does Sonic know?" asked Cream.

"I haven't told him yet, but I will when he's around and maybe he'll take it lightly."

"How about Knuckles? I don't think he'll be too thrilled to see this lsit." said Amy.

"I'm pretty sure Knuckles will get over it and hopefully, they'll be okay with it."

* * *

(A/N:): Appararently, not so much, so this will be let's just say, interesting. And Knuckles and Sonic's reaction, well.... you'll see what I mean.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Knuckles and Sonic exclaimed, in unison.

Tails looked at Sonic and Knuckles' angry faces and he didn't know what to say about it. Then, he answered, "Well, I thought it was a good idea. Maybe if you guys rocked out together in the stage, it'll create more spark in the audience."

"And why weren't we on this?" asked Knuckles.

"If I asked you guys, you'd say no." he answered.

"Listen, Tails, I like the idea, but I don't think me and Knuckles will take that chance in singing. Come to think of it, I didn't hear him sing, either." Sonic said.

"You got a problem with my singing?!" exclaimed Knuckles, raising his fist.

"Hey, I just asked a question. No need to be so defensive here, 'kay, buddy?" Sonic said.

"I am NOT defensive!"

"Sounds like you are." said Amy.

"I heard that!"

"Good, wanna hear it again?"

"Anyways, I think it is pretty awesome seeing you guys take the stage, rocking out together." said Tails.

"And what makes you think I'm gona be a part of this?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, you have some talented skills or something like that." said Sonic.

"Don't help."

"Well, it's true." said Tails.

"Maybe you should put your stubborness aside and get used to it." said Amy.

"Put a cork on it!"

"Why don't you put your cork where your cork is?"

Amy lets out her Piko Piko hammer, raises it in the air and said, "Put a cork on this!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it! Let's not kill ourselves, seriously. Remember the last time you guys got in a brawl with each other?" said Sonic, who's stopping the fight between Knuckles and Amy.

"Amy, put the hammer down, please."

She puts away her hammer and Sonic turns his attention to Knuckles and said, "Dude, let's not put a damper on this, all right? I guess we could give it a shot at performing with each other in stage. Plus, I kinda invite Rouge to come over to the celebration. Imagine what will happen if she sees you on stage."

Knuckles' eyes grew bigger when the thought of Rouge came to his senses. He turned to the hedgehog and asked, "You really think so?"

Sonic loweres his eyes with a half-eye stare and said, "After seeing you belting out, her knees will grow weaker and she'll resist you."

"Well, what's the harm of rockin' out?" asked Knuckles.

"When is it?" asked Sonic.

"It's tonight." answered Tails.

"Tonight?!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed, in unison.

"Pretty much." said Amy.

A few hours later, Tails saw Knuckles out in the yard, playing his electric guitar, pumping lots of energy and fierceness into it, like he's really ready to rock it. Knuckles started rocking out by shaking his head and seeing his dreadlocks stroking down and when he hits the final chord, he hears clapping from behind and turns to see it was only Tails.

Knuckles asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. And you say you're not that musically-driven."

"Well, I could be wrong, couldn't I?"

Tails chuckled softly and said, "I think you're ready to rock the stage tonight."

"You sure about it?"

"Absoultely."

"So, are you participating?"

"I wish. Me and Amy are gonna root for you guys. "

"So, I'm thinking you're not gonna be in the stage together as a duet, singing to each other."

"No way! I'm not gonna sing with her any day of the week! If I did, she might kiss me!"

"Gross. Well, I'm glad you two are gonna root for us."

"Yeah, it'll be a good thing."

Tails walked back inside the house, leaving Knuckles standing in the backyard, thinking about what Tails said. Then, he had an image on his head about Amy and Tails singing with each other. After that, he shuddered disgustingly and realized that it'll be way too weird, for Tails.

An hour later, the gang came to the park and saw everyone there, getting ready for the celebration. Sonic, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles and Tails attended the park and then, they saw Rouge come in, looking extra-attractive. Knuckles laid eyes on her and got behind her and said, "How's it hangin'?"

Rouge turned around and saw Knuckles from behind and said, "WHat are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rock my butt off on stage with Sonic." Knuckles answered.

"You mean, like a duet?"

"No, not a duet. Like a duo, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, well, good luck on stage. You're gonna need it for luck, because beneath those dreadlocks of yours, you've put in too much hair grease."

Knuckles chuckled slyly and said, "You're lucky I can take a joke."

"And you're really lucky you're hair's that long and waiting to impress."

"Hey, Knuckles. They're about to call us in a few minutes. Let's get going, buddy." said Sonic.

"See ya."

"Good luck."

They walked off and Sonic looked at Knuckles and said, "Boy, Rouge sure made an impression on you."

"Let's get to the stage before I puke of anything that involves Rouge." said Knuckles.

By the time Knuckles and Sonic came in the stage, they realize that they're the first ones to kick off the show. They looked at each other and Sonic said, "Well, we're first up. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I mean, we're gonna rock out tonight." said Knuckles.

They brought in their guitars and are set to blow the audience away to take command of the stage. Then, the stage manager starts announcing, "Are you ready to rock?! Kicking off this amazing music celebration are Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!"

The audience went wild and crazy as they saw Knuckles and Sonic coming together and Sonic grabbed the microphone and exclaimed, "What's up, Station Square?! You ready for us?!"

"Well, let's rock this night up!" Knuckles shouted.

Then, the music starts and both Sonic and Knuckles start playing their electric guitars, which makes the audience go crazy for and Sonic starts singing the first verse.

**_Sonic:_** _**They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It**_

"Take it, Knuckles!"

**_Knuckles:_** _**You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad**_

**_Both:_** _**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It**_

**_Sonic:_** _**They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can  
Don't Wanna Be A Boy, You Wanna Be A Man  
You Wanna Stay Alive, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, Just Beat It**_

**_Knuckles:_** _**You Have To Show Them That You're Really Not Scared  
You're Playin' With Your Life, This Ain't No Truth Or Dare  
They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You,  
Then They'll Tell You It's Fair  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad**_

**_Both:_** _**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_

Then, in the middle of the song, Knuckles lets out his hard-rock persona with his guitar, hitting all the notes in particular and Sonic joined with with made the entire audience screaming and cheering crazily for them, which made an impression on Rouge.

She looked at him and said, "Dude can really wail a guitar."

**Both:** _**Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right**_

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Who's Right**_

_**Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fight  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Beat It, Beat It, Beat It**_

As the song stops, all the audience were screaming out loud for Sonic and Knuckles and then they both leaped out of the stage and landed for the crowd, which they carried on their backs and completely went crowd-surfing. Knuckles and Sonic looked at each other and gave each other a thumbs-up.

"I guess this is what rock star life is like, right, buddy?" asked Sonic.

"Are you kidding?! I'm just living it up!" exclaimed Knuckles.

**END**

* * *

Well, what do you think? Also, the song is "Beat It" from Michael Jackson. If you think this fic needs some changes, just tell me and I'm correct them for ya! Laterz!


End file.
